Dan in English Class
by melanshi
Summary: Dan has escaped and captured Danny in his English class. But a surprise visit from an unexpected relative can turn the tables in Danny's favor...


**A random story I thought up the other day. Defiantly not one of my best but I decided to try anyway… Anyway, Phantom Planet doesn't happen. This is after D-Stabilized, though.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny Fenton/Phantom lazily stared out the window. For some reason that had only been on ghost attack today (*cough* Box Ghost *cough*) and the day seemed extremely slow. The sun was leaving shadows in the school courtyard as Danny sat in English class listening to his teacher drone on about some kind of literature.

"Mr. Fenton, are you listening?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Danny jumped and turned to face him. He was about to say something when a blue coil flew out of his mouth.

"Oh, man…"

"Mr. Fenton, what in the name of _The Swiss Family Robinson _was that?" Mr. Lancer asked confused and shocked.

"Uh…"

Just then a certain time-controlling ghost flew through the wall. Everyone screamed (except for Sam, Tucker, and Danny).

Clockwork changed into his old self. "Daniel…" he said. "He has escaped…"

Danny's face paled dramatically. "Oh, no… you don't mean…"

Clockwork nodded, changing into his adult self. "Yes, HE is coming."

"Correction. HE is already here."

Just then, an older eviler version of Danny Phantom blinked into visibility.

Danny's eyes went wide. "Dan!"

The older ghost laughed evilly. "Danny! So good to see you again! Your stupid thermos was too cramped for my liking."

Danny's eyes flashed radioactive green. "Dan… get out of here. NOW!"

Dan laughed again. "Really, Danny? You can't change the future. You will still become me, one way or another. And you can't make me leave! So how about we say 'hello' to a few classmates…" He threw up a force field around Danny that the halfa couldn't break out of.

The evil ghost strode forward to a petrified Mr. Lancer. "Ah, if it isn't my dear old teacher! I never liked you. You were always sooooooooooo boring. And you wondered why I fell asleep so often in your class."

In the shield, Danny face palmed.

Dan just laughed and walked up to an angry Valerie. "Oh, and Valerie! I may not have meant for Cujo to ruin your life but I don't regret it. It was fun to see you die."

Valerie looked over at Danny, confused. He groaned.

`Dan moved on to Dash. "Dash! Long time, no see! I never liked getting shoved into lockers. I guess I got my revenge. Poor younger me didn't want to fight back because of his stupid hero complex!" Dan glanced at the halfa, who, if looks could kill, would have reduced Dan to a pile of smoldering ashes.

Paulina was next.

"Ah, the ghost boy's biggest Phangirl! You never had a chance with me, ever! You always hated one side of me, be it the ghost or human side."

Paulina looked insanely confused. Why was this ghost saying that she liked him? He wasn't anywhere close to cute!

"And Sam and Tucker!" Dan continued. "I still need you dead so that he can become me."

Danny growled under his breath. "Don't you _dare _hurt them, Dan!" His eyes flashed green. Everyone gasped as they noticed.

Dan ignored his younger self and former classmates. He grabbed Sam and Tucker and prepared for the kill.

A green ecto-blast knocked him to the side and made him drop his former best friends.

Everyone gasped and turned to see a small ghost who looked like a female version of Danny Phantom. She had the same hairstyle with an added ponytail. Her eyes were the same green and her nose was the same shape. Her costume had two parts: a black and white shirt that showed her midriff and black pants with attached white boots. She wore a black glove on one hand and a white one on the other. The famous DP logo was on her chest.

"Dani!" Danny said.

Dani's blast was enough to make Dan release the force field and let Danny out. He ran over to her.

"Hey, cousin!" Dani flashed a grin. "Long time, no see. Thought I'd drop by for a visit."

Danny looked at Dan who was stirring. "Danielle, could you do me a favor? I need help defeating him. And let's just say that I can't do it by myself."

Dani looked on in fake shock. "Why, Danny! You can't take on a ghost by yourself?"

Danny rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Alright, here's the plan…"

Dan jumped up to see Danny and Dani facing him.

"Who is she?" he asked.

Danny looked at his cousin. "Well, we tell everyone that we're third cousins once removed."

Dan rolled his evil red eyes. "Obviously a lie. I don't have any third cousins."

With that, he blasted Dani into a wall. She attempted to hold her ghost half but failed. A brilliant white ring appeared around her waist and split, giving way to a pair of red shorts, a blue sweatshirt, blue sneakers, and a red beanie. Her hair turned black and her eyes became blue.

Everyone (save for Danny, Dan, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie) gasped.

"W-what is s-she?" Paulina asked.

Dan laughed evilly. "A breed called a halfa. Half a ghost, half a human." He glanced at Danny. "Some 'creepy little people with creepy little powers'."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Great, you've been taking lessons from Spectra!"

Dan grinned, showing his fangs. "And she's not the only one…"

Danny's eyes flashed a dangerous green. "Don't you dare, Dan!"

His evil alternate future self just laughed and grabbed him by the arm. Then he shocked him.

"Danny!" Dani yelled when she saw her cousin.

A white ring appeared around Danny's waist and started to split, revealing part of a black HAZMAT suit, before the halfa forced them back together again.

Everyone gasped again.

"Fenturd's more of a freak than we all thought!" Dash laughed.

Danny shot him a glare with bright green eyes.

Dan chuckled evilly. "Oh, Dash, you wouldn't be saying that if you knew who he _really _is."

Dash looked confused.

The evil ghost tossed his younger self away. Danny slid up to Dani and groaned.

Dan walked up with both fists glowing green. "Have any last words before I make you a complete ghost?"

"In fact, I do." Danny grinned. "You're an idiot!"

Suddenly, he vanished into thin air. Dani disappeared, too.

"Really, Dan?" four voices chorused. "Now that you revealed my secret, I can use my powers freely. And I've gotten really good with duplication."

Four Dannys appeared around the room followed by three Danis.

"You're as much of a fruit loop as Plasmius!" The Danis laughed.

The Dannys rolled their eyes. "He basically has my ghost half and Vlad's ghost half."

"That makes much more sense."

Then the battle began. Dan didn't even duplicate himself as he fought his younger self and his younger self's clone.

He was so focused on fighting _the duplicates, _he failed to notice Danny and Dani Phantom fly up out of the ground behind him. Phantom winked at Dani. The girl took a deep breath and unleashed an unearthly wail.

Dan spun around as the twelve-year old's Ghostly Wail made him crash through the wall.

It ended quickly and Dani dropped down to the ground in exhaustion as she transformed into her human form.

Dan got up and glared at her. He started walking forward.

Phantom jumped in front of his clone and released his own Ghostly Wail, this one much more powerful than Danielle's. Dan flew back through the wall, landing outside in the football field. Danny's ended after a while, but he didn't change back. Dani got up and changed back into Dani Phantom before absorbing her duplicates. Phantom absorbed his.

And together, they unleashed their most powerful attack. Dan was thrown back even farther, as he watched petrified. Danny created another duplicate in the middle of the attack and made this one grab the Fenton Thermos. The duplicate sucked Dan into it.

"Mr. Phantom…" Mr. Lancer started.

Danny looked towards Danielle and sighed. "You probably have many questions, Mr. Lancer." He changed back into his human form, to everyone's surprise, and continued, "And you'll get them answered."

**So how was it? Do you like it? Hate it? Want to rip your computer out of the wall and throw it into a fire? **

**My mind is so confused with all the Dannys, Danis, and Dans. So many Ds and As and Ns!**


End file.
